Plaque is an organic mixture of living bacteria found in the mouth. The bacteria found in plaque can secrete acids, enzymes and microtoxins which can cause caries, oral malodor and periodontal diseases such as gingivitis. It has been discovered that the compositions of the present invention possess a unique ability to form a concentrated and aesthetically pleasing mouthrinse. This invention provides a system by which, upon dilution, a relatively low concentration of a germ-killing cationic antimicrobial agent can be efficiently delivered to the oral cavity. In combination with the delivery of the antimicrobial, it has also been discovered this mechanism efficiently delivers a flavoring agent. This discovery therefore provides, without the need for non-cationic suffactants, excellent taste and breath refreshment, and also efficient delivery of an antimicrobial agent providing effective germ killing activity, thereby promoting oral health.
The use of mouthrinses to reduce or eliminate the bacterial flora of the oral cavity has been recognized for some time. Examples of previous references include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,262, Feb. 19, 1991 to Charbonneau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,685, May 8, 1990 to Wuelknitz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,1.58, Jun. 13, 1989 to Michaels; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,661, Apr. 25, 1989 to Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,100, Jan. 12, 1988 to Frosch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,035, Dec. 29, 1987 to Sampathkumar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,911, Aug. 19, 1986 to Hayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,343, Jun. 25, 1985 to Raaf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,551, Apr. 6, 1982 to Parran, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,3 12,889, Jan. 26, 1982 to Melsheimer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,418, May 1, 1979 to Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,841, Apr. 4, 1978 to Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,433, Oct. 26, 1976 to Benedict; U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,962, May 4, 1976 to Prussin; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,608, Feb. 2, 1971 to Griebstein et al.
In addition to the compositions set forth in the above-mentioned U.S. Patents, several additional references disclose mouthrinses for use in the oral cavity. See for example: Belgian Patent 776,425, published Jun. 8, 1972 to Imperial Chemical Industries Limited; Canadian Patent 1081-127, published July 8, 1980; Japanese Kokai 54008-713, published Jan. 23, 1979; Japanese Kokai 49007-440, published Jan. 23, 1974; Soviet Union Patent 874-061, published Oct. 25, 1981 to Krasd Perfume Works and Soviet Union Patent Application 740-248, published Jun. 6, 1980 to Mosc Svoboda Cosmetics (similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,675, Jul. 6, 1971 to Brillant).
While antimicrobials have long been used in oral mouthrinses, there is still a need for additional formulations which provide improved performance in combating oral disease along with increased user acceptance.
The present invention relates to compositions comprising certain solvents and cationic antimicrobial agents solubilized into a concentrated solution which is aesthetically pleasing. This mouthrinse is diluted with water to provide a safe and effective means for reducing bacteria found in the oral cavity and further provides a signal of efficacy to users. Compared to the ready-to-use conventional mouthwashes and rinses, the antimicrobials and flavoring agents of the present invention are delivered more efficiently while employing similar concentrations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a concentrated and aesthetically pleasing mouthrinse which upon dilution delivers more effectively the antimicrobial and flavoring agents while employing concentrations of these ingredients similar to ready-to-use mouthwashes and rinses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a safe and effective means of preparing a mouthrinse from the concentrated solution.
These objects and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description that follows.